


Ramification

by tarapandaes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarapandaes/pseuds/tarapandaes
Summary: Endgame Spoilers.They won. They lost him... But they won. But did they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Fanfic!

After it all… after… life went on. When half the population returned no one knew what to do. There was happiness but also confusion. Even more confusion then when they first disappeared. 5 years had passed since they were gone. The Vanished became the Returned. What about the monuments that cost them billions to make? What did they do with them? Destroy them? Keep them? And what about those people who moved on? So many had moved on. Made new families. Made new memories. The Returned came back exactly as they were. Many couldn’t comprehend how the others could have moved on in what felt to them like mere seconds.

 

Peter was one of the lucky ones. Almost everyone he knew had vanished with him. And when they all returned together they could almost pretend that 5 years never happened. And Peter was totally fine with that. Nothing happened. Nope, nothing changed. He can live his life. He totally can do it.

 

But he knew… nothing was the same. It will never be the same.

 

Every morning the teen got up and went to school. He would come back home open his closet and stare couple of minuets at his Spiderman suit. He hadn’t put it on since the incident. Aunt May tried to talk him into it. ‘Mr. Stark would want you to help others. Remember? Friendly neighborhood Spiderman. His words, not mine’ But he didn’t want to be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman anymore. What was the point?

 

‘We won Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it.’ Peter slammed his closet door. They didn’t win. They lost. Lost the most important person in history. Peter hated it. He sighed and slumped on his bed. He should just finish his math homework.

 

“Peter! Can you come out for a moment?” His aunt yelled from outside his bedroom. He could tell from her voice it wasn’t anything urgent. Just probably trying to get him out of his room again.

 

“Coming.” he got up slowly, dragged his feet and opened his door.

 

“Peter!” and suddenly a tiny girl rammed into him. Peter smiled and pulled her up into his arms.

 

“Morgan. What are you doing here?” Peter looked around and saw Happy standing near the door with Mrs. Stark. Before he could greet them, his aunt spoke first.

 

“Peter. Today there is a charity event that Mrs. Stark is holding.” His aunt stated slowly with a small smile. “It’s in the honor of Mr. Stark. I think you should go.”

 

Peter could feel the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry. Nope. Not in front of Morgan and her mom. He felt Morgan embrace his neck tighter. She must have felt him shake. How embarrassing.

 

He tried smiling before he spoke. “Ah… actually I have tons of homework I have to do by tomorrow. So I don’t think I can go.” Morgan buried her head into his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. It was brown like her father’s. He swallowed hard. He wasn’t going to cry!

 

“Liar, tomorrows Saturday. There’s no school.” Morgan whispered into his ears and held onto him tighter. “You have to come. Daddy would want that.”

 

“Morgan… I don’t …think…I can go…” He tried speaking slowly to prevent his voice from cracking. It didn’t work. He couldn’t even stop the tears dropping down his face. Morgan leaned away from his neck and brought her tiny hands to gently wipe his tears.

 

“Mommy said it’s ok to cry.” And that was the last straw. He bawled. He doesn’t know how long he cried as he held onto Morgan. He barely noticed her tiny hands petting his head. It took a while, but his bawling turned into sobs and soon enough he stopped crying. He looked up and saw Happy wipe his own tears with his sleeves. Mrs. Stark had a sad smile as she stared back at him. His aunt still had tears in her eyes as she pretended to clean the kitchen. He felt so stupid.

 

“I’ll go. Let me get prepared.” Peter could only manage a whisper. He let Morgan down on the floor and petted her hair. “Just give me ten minuets. I’ll be right out.” He could this. Mrs. Stark invited him. Morgan invited him. He had to get himself together. No more crying. For Mr. Stark.

 

He quickly went inside his restroom and saw himself in the mirror. Eww. He had tears and snot all over his face. He turned on the faucet and washed his face. Now time to look for his best suit. He opened his closet door and found his eyes going straight toward the black suit he had worn to the funeral. No, he was not going to cry again. He can do this! With shaking hands he took it out. But before he could take the suit off the hanger he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Hey Peter?” It was Happy. “Can I come in for a sec?”

 

Peter sighed and answered weakly. “Yeah, you can come in.”

 

Happy poked his head in before he opened the door all the way. “I thought you might want this.” He came inside Peter room with another pair of suit. It wasn’t black. It was navy. The teen took it and stared at it. “I remember your aunt talking about how you didn’t really have anything formal before. So I thought I bring you this one.”

 

“Thank you” Peter replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He stared up at Happy.

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll… I’ll leave you to it then.” Happy left his room awkwardly.

 

Peter couldn’t stop the weak laugh that left his mouth. He took a deep breath. Yup he can do this. He put on the navy suit. It felt really nice. It looked even nicer. Once he made sure he wore the suit properly he came out of his room. Morgan ran to him again. She held his hand and dragged him towards the open door.

 

“Let’s go! Or we are going to be late. Don’t you know the traffic is really bad now that the Returned came back?” Peter followed Morgan out of his apartment. His aunt, Mrs. Stark and Happy followed them out. Peter turned toward Mrs. Stark.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Stark. For inviting me.”

 

“No need to thank me. You should be there as much as anyone here.” She replied.

 

Peter didn’t know how she could be so strong. But of course. She was after all Pepper Stark. He had to be strong too. Just like her. Just like Mr. Stark. He can do it.

 

He really can.

 

XXX

 

“Something is wrong.” Wong shouted loudly. The sanctum was rumbling. It never rumbled like this. Something was definitely wrong. “Stephen!” He yelled louder.

 

“I’m on it!”

 

Wong heard rushing of footsteps from upstairs. He himself rushed from one side of the sanctum to the other. The rumbling became louder. Soon the artifacts in the sanctum began shaking and falling off its pedestal. Wong tried grabbing some of the more fragile artifacts but there were too many and he winced when he heard them shatter on impact. “Stephen! Faster!”

 

“I’m on it!” The Sorcerer Supreme yelled back louder. Wong heard a loud crack of magic and as suddenly as it started rumbling, the sanctum stopped moving. The man let the breath he was holding out and began picking up the fallen artifacts. He heard Stephen rushing down the stairs and stood up to face him.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Wong asked

 

Stephen stared back at his friend with a frown before he spoke. “I think I might have made a mistake.”

 

Wong’s brows furrowed in question. “What do you mean?”

 

Stephen let out a sigh. “During the time I was looking for an answer to defeat Thanos… I never looked beyond his death. There wasn’t much time. And after 14,000,604 outcomes with our defeat, when I saw our first victory… I stopped searching. I can’t believe I made such a mistake.” He growled out.

 

Wong looked even more puzzled. “We won. Thanos is gone. We got half the universe back again. So what’s wrong now?”

 

“We got half the universe back… But now our whole universe is in danger of ceasing.” Stephen replied with a wince.

 

“What?!”

 

“We just leaped out of the frying pan into the fire. And it’s all my fault.” Wong watched his face become even paler then it already was. “Time traveling. It was never meant to be. The universe doesn’t allow for multiple streams of time. Only one. The different timelines the Avengers created is about to converge. Starting with the most magical of places.”

 

“You mean the Sanctums” Wong interjected.

 

“Yes. Starting here.” The two sorcerers looked around them. And behold there were duplicates, even triplicates of certain artifacts.

 

“Oh this is bad.” Wong whispered.

 

“Really bad.” Stephen added. “If there isn’t a seamless way for the universe to converge the time streams… It’s going to implode and start over.”

 

“Oh that’s really bad. Why can’t we have a normal Friday?” Wong whined.

 

“All I wanted was to eat my sandwich! You fix this now!” The two of them whipped their heads around when they heard another voice. Behind them stood another Wong.

 

“Stephen!” Stephen winced when his friend yelled at him. Both of them. Perfectly in sync.

 

“We need to get out of the sanctum now. Or I don’t know how we will be affected. Hurry!” The Sorcerer Supreme grabbed both their hands and led them outside. Even as they were rushing towards the door more things began appearing and disappearing.

 

“The door is disappearing Stephen!”

 

“I see it too!” Strange activated the time stone. “Go! Go through now!”

 

As soon as the three of them stood outside, they heard another loud crack of magic. And in front of them the sanctum disappeared.

 

“So what do we do now?” the two Wongs were still talking in sync.

 

Stephen needed time to think. He wanted to use the time stone to see the possibilities. But with the multiple time streams the futures he might witness with the stone was unreliable. What to do?!

 

“Today marks the one month anniversary of the Tony Stark’s passing. As the world still mourns its fallen hero, many have gathered today in front of the Stark tower as Pepper Stark, wife and CEO of Stark industry, presents the Stark Foundation.” Stephen turned toward the stranger listening to the news near them. He watched the news on the man’s phone show images from the foundation. Pepper stood on a podium while Hogan was holding a large check. The camera angle changed towards the crowd. Stephen saw a quick glimpse of Peter. He had an idea. It was a dangerous one.

 

“Time to ask the Avengers for help.”

 

XXX

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read The Futurist... I am still working on it... :) i will update it
> 
> But after the Endgame... I just couldn't stop myself from starting this one. Sorry... T_T
> 
> if you want to talk with me about the movie comment below~
> 
> And now... I just want to say...
> 
> Tony Stark. You are a true hero. Not just in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. But in ours.  
> So many of us were affected by you. And now that you are gone we will miss you.  
> You can rest now. We will be ok. Love you 3000.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter hated this. He tried smiling reassuringly every time aunt May looked his way. He would try to laugh when Morgan would tell a joke. He even tried to joke himself when Happy was waiting with him. He just felt so empty. He felt so lost. The charity event ended without much fanfare. As much of a social event it was, many people were still mourning. People would come and thank Mrs. Stark and give them their condolences. Some even came up to Morgan to tell her how proud she must be of her father. Each time Morgan hid behind Peter and Peter would glare at the stranger to move on. It was so uneventful that it came as a surprise when his spidersenses tingled. And he hated it.

 

He grabbed Morgan’s hands tighter and quickly glanced at Happy. Happy must have noticed his urgent look and came rushing towards them.

 

“What’s wrong?” Happy asked as he took Morgan into his arms.

 

“Danger. I don’t know from where but I know it’s coming.” Peter whispered quietly. There were still many people gathered and he didn’t know where the danger was going to come from. Peter backed towards the corner of the room as he watched Happy take Morgan towards her mother and his aunt. Something was really off. The only time he felt this bad was during… during the first snap. He could feel his heart beating harder as he observed people in the hall.

 

And then his heart sank. Right in front of him someone disappeared. No. No! This can’t be happening! Not after Mr. Stark… sacrifice himself. Peter senses tingled stronger and he could feel himself hyperventilate. Breath Peter, breath.

 

Then the strangest thing happened. The person came back. Not just one but three?! The person himself didn’t even seem to know anything was happening to him. Then just as quickly as they appeared the two doppelgangers disappeared.

 

“What’s going on? Am I hallucinating?” Peter rubbed his eyes hard. More tingles. More people disappearing and reappearing. More doppelgangers. No one seemed to notice. “I’m going crazy aren’t I?” He asked himself.

 

“You’re not.” Peter jumped out of his skin. He might have shrieked when he heard the voice come from the wall behind him. Peter quickly turned around and came face to face with Dr. Strange. His magic portal was open and Peter noticed he was standing just outside Stark Tower.

 

“Dr. Strange? What’s going on?” He winced when his voice cracked.

 

“No time for explanation. We need to get everyone out of the tower. Right now.” Dr. Strange stated firmly as he made hand gestures to create another portal right below where everyone was standing. Peter watched as people yelp in surprise as the ground below them fell out under them. “You come with me.” and Dr. Strange jerked him out to the streets next to him. As soon as the portal closed Peter watched the tower glitch. Glitch?!

 

“What’s going on?!” Peter shouted along with others who had been inside the building just moments ago.

 

“Please Peter. You sound like a broken record. We need to get these people far away from the tower as soon as possible. Possibly get everyone out of New York City.” Peter was listening but could only watch as the tower get duplicated just as he witness before.

 

“Uh huh… Dr. Strange what’s that?” Peter pointed at the top of the second tower that appeared. Far above them stood something Peter thought he would never see again.

 

Iron Man.

 

“Mommy. It’s daddy.” Peter could hear Morgan from somewhere behind him. He wanted to turn around and make sure she was fine but he couldn’t turn his eyes away from the figure.

 

“Peter. It’s not who you think it is.” More and more people noticed as others began whispering and pointing up. Peter walked closer to the second tower. He had to make sure. What if it was him? Maybe he found a way to come back. He must have… Before Peter could take another step Dr. Strange stopped him. “Peter. It’s not him.”

 

Peter lashed out. “How do you know? Mr. Stark must have found a way. He always had a back up plan. He always planned for the future. He must have found a way to overcome the stones!” The teen tried hard to push the sorcerer away from him but he didn’t budge.

 

“Peter. It’s not him!” Dr. Strange shook the teen’s shoulder. “What you are seeing now is nothing but a mirage. A second time stream that is trying to converge with this one.” He tried to quickly explain but even as he spoke he could see the gears in the teen’s head turn.

 

“Second time stream? You mean in another universe Mr. Stark isn’t dead? That’s great! Why can’t they converge then? Mr. Stark is alive!” In his excitement Peter shouted and people around them heard. The crowd became louder in excitement. Peter pushed the doctor away from and rushed towards the tower. He leaped away when he saw signs of Dr. Strange’s portal opening to stop him. He was alive. He had to see him!

 

“Dammit! Peter!” Stephen yelled after the boy. This was bad. The teen was compromised by his grief. When he looked sideways he could see more people trying to follow after him. Not good. “Wong little help here?” He shouted loudly. Two portals opened as both Wongs stepped out.

 

“What you want me to do?” They asked in sync.

 

“Lead them away from the tower. It’s unstable. It can disappear at any moment. I’m getting the kid back!” Stephen yelled as he took flight.

 

Why was this kid so fast?! He made more portals trying to stop the teen but he kept managing to slip away. “Peter stop! This is a mirage. It’s going to disappear! If you’re within it you are going to disappear with it! Peter!” Stephen tried yelling louder. Damn this kid! He made another portal to pass through but just as he did the mirage changed. When he went inside he was standing at the base of the tower once more. “Damn it!” He watched the teen shoot his webs towards the roof and sling up. This wasn’t good. “Peter!”

 

 

XXX

 

Tony Stark was having a bad day. Cross that. He was having a miserable day. Through out the day he was bumping into things and bruising himself. What was strange was some of the things he was bumping into were definitely not there before. Maybe he was tired. After all he could feel himself getting sick. He also felt lethargic. He hated being lethargic. There was so much to do. He can’t be sick now!

 

“JARVIS what’s on the news? Any world saving event happening?” Tony asked as he got up to tinker with his new model of Iron Man.

 

“No sir. It seems like a quiet Friday night.” The AI replied. “Might I suggest you go to sleep soon sir? You have been awake for over 39 hours.”

 

“Oh JARVIS. You know me. Sleep is for the weak! Put on the coffee pot.” Tony replied with laughter. “Oomph!” He groaned when he bumped into a chair. Was that there before? He was certain nothing was there. Maybe he did need that sleep.

 

“Ok. I’ll go to sleep after one test run.” He’ll take a quick flight around the tower and then sleep. Yup, sleep does sound good at the moment. “JARVIS open the window will ya? Let’s see what this baby is made of.” He grinned and turned on the repulsors and took flight. He never did get tired of this feeling. But just like he promised he only took quick lap around the tower and returned. Time for that sleep.

 

“Sir. We have an intruder.” JARVIS announced suddenly. Well sleep could wait just a bit longer.

 

“Who is stupid enough to come to the tower uninvited? JARVIS show me.” Tony watched as the AI turned on his hologram to show a kid? A kid that was currently crawling up the windows of the tower? “How far down is he?” he asked quickly.

 

“He is only one floor down sir.”

 

“How did he manage to climb the windows without you noticing until now?”

 

“I do not know sir. It seems like our system is not recognizing him as an intruder.” Tony turned on the security wall. From a quick glance he couldn’t find anything wrong. A deep hack perhaps?

 

“Sir the intruder has gained access to this floor. Shall I start the theft protocol?” Tony was intrigued as he stared at the kid rushing inside the tower. He seemed to know exactly where to go.

 

“No. I want to know how he got access to the tower. Plus it seems like he was crawling up without any gear. Let him enter.” The genius went down to sit comfortably on the couch and waited. Soon enough the door to his living room opened with a bang. The boy spotted him immediately. And strangely he had tears in his eyes. What?

 

“Hey kid. You definitely don’t belong here.” He gave the kid a smirk. But his smirk faltered when the kids began crying more earnestly. “Hey… This is making me uncomfortable… You here to steal something? Uh… You want me to just give it to you. Hey, hey stop crying… Here a couple of hundreds…” What the heck? How was he suppose to respond when a kid just start crying for no reason? An intruder no less!

 

“Mr. Stark!” The kid finally spoke

 

“Yeah…?” He asked uncertainly. What’s with this kid?

 

“Mr. Stark!” the kid sobbed out again. And again, and again.

 

“Kid. You going to do what intruders do or should I just kick you out now?” Tony watched as the kid tried to calm his breathing and wipe his face on the sleeves of his navy suit. What a strange kid.

 

Then suddenly out of nowhere a yellow circled appeared below the boy. Tony tried grabbing for the kid but it was too late. With a yelp the kid fell into the circle and disappeared.

 

“JARVIS what the hell was that?” Tony asked urgently. “Scan the floors immediately.”

 

“Nothing is wrong with the floors sir.” JARVIS replied.

 

“Turn on the security tapes. I want to see exactly what happened!” Tony rushed towards his computers. His tower was compromised.

 

“Sir. I can not find a record of the child on the security tapes.” Tony whipped his head up to the ceiling.

 

“What? What do you mean? Turn on the feed.” Tony watched himself sit on the couch as he waited for the boy to come inside. Then… nothing. The door didn’t open. The kid didn’t come in. On the cameras it was as if he was talking to himself.

 

“JARVIS… Tell me I didn’t imagine myself talking to a random crying kid.” He asked uncertainly. Was he going crazy?

 

“Sir. There was a child about the age of 17 standing with you moments ago.” JARVIS confirmed for him.

 

Tony sighed. He wasn’t going crazy. But this was worse.

 

His tower was compromised.

 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here~!
> 
> As always comment below if you want to talk to me about the fic!^_^


End file.
